Obsession with Power
by Lunaria Persephone
Summary: When a child is young, he desires to surpass his greatest role model, even if it is by acquiring those objects that seem the reason why that role model is so powerful.


The night was quiet in the grand palace in the Western Provinces. It was a cool summer night and the only sound that was heard was that of the crickets and the gentle warm breeze. The servants had already retreated to their quarters after a long day of hard work; after all, the Master was due to return from his patrol soon. Everything was serene, but amidst the quietness of the night, a very small sound was heard. A shoji screen had been opened and small footsteps were heard through the hallways.

A small demon child was making his way, with the stealth of a silent predator, through the shadows of the hallways, his shiny silver hair reflecting the moonlight that was visible due to the many windows in the halls. Only one thought occupied his mind… at last he would have what he had desired for so long. This would be the greatest achievement he'd had so far. No one had noticed his previous and many nightly escapades. But tonight he was determined to obtain the greatest treasure that the household contained. He had seen them many times, his Father always carried them with him and he was sure that the secret of his Father's power in combat relied in them. After all, his Father had commissioned a very famous and prestigious demon to create them, and nothing but the best was suitable for the Lord of the Western Provinces. They had been a battle companion of his Father for many years, in fact he had always seen him wear them whenever he went to battle and returned victorious, thus his hypothesis of his Father's superior strength and power.

Making his way through the many halls he came to stop in front of his last trial. Great double doors separated him from his prize. Quietly as possible, he grabbed the handle of the door with his tiny clawed hand and silently opened it. Taking quiet, small steps, he made his way through the portal and entered the chamber slowly, taking a moment to appreciate the room he was in. The walls were painted in a very deep shade of blue. Various scrolls weapons adorned the walls, but his favorite feature in this room was the many paintings that adorned the walls. Images of his ancestors pictured in fierce battle with enemies that had fallen, at the hands and claws of the greatest warriors from the West. One day, his image would be painted and displayed among those of his ancestors, as a testament of his fierceness and power. But that was something to worry another time, right now he had to concentrate on his current task. Ignoring the display of many swords, spears, daggers and many other demon weapons that the room contained, he continued his way deeper into the room. None of them were the reason why he had sneaked in the middle of the night to his Father's study. He made his way deeper inside the chamber and came to stop in front of a large wooden chest in a corner of the room.

Here it was, at last he had found it. He was sure that the source of his Father's strength must rely in the object of his current obsession, the object that was inside the chest. It has been his greatest luck when he saw his Father leaving the palace without them this time. Carefully, he opened the chest and took them in his small hands. He had always wondered how they would feel against his skin. Tracing the intricate patterns with his claws, he was fascinated with the way that its leather felt against his fingers. He had done it, at last he had them in his possession. There was only one thing left to do, and it was to claim them for himself. Taking the objects in his arms, he quickly left the room, remembering to close the door behind him. It wouldn't help him if the servants became too curious and noticed something was missing inside the Lord's study.

After leaving the study he made his way again through a maze of hallways until he came upon another shoji screen. Sliding it open, he descended the stairs and took a small path that crossed through his Mother's garden and continued walking until he came upon a barrier of bushes. At last he had arrived to his secret fortress. Behind them was a collection of other objects he had claimed during his many other adventures… jewels and combs that belonged to his Mother, various scrolls and small weapons that belonged to his Father, but none could compare to the treasure that he held currently in his arms.

Sitting in the grass, he began exploring the objects once again, this time with his other senses. It amazed him how much like his Father they smelt, that strong and powerful essence was unmistakable, it reeked of pure power. Holding one of the two in his hands, he placed it close to his nose and licked it tentatively. But then he became obsessed with its taste and before he knew it, he was tearing the leather with his claws and fangs. Taking a big piece of it in his mouth and holding the opposite end in his small hands, he began pulling until the sound of the fabric tearing reached his sensitive ears.

So engulfed in his current task he was that he didn't notice the soft sound of footsteps that were approaching him. That was until it was too late. He felt himself being lifted and twisted by the back of his sleeping robe, until was face to face he was very familiar with, the face of a silver haired great demon lord, with jagged stripes on his face and bright golden eyes.

He couldn't believe it! His plan had failed! He had been caught, by his Father of all people! What could he do? What could he say to explain his actions? Surely his Father would understand his objective, after all, every son wanted to surpass his father.

But he was surprised when his Father sighed, placed him again in the grass and knelt before him. He extended his hand and with great patience took the piece of leather that he had been nibbling on before he had been caught and threw it on the floor. Then he took the remains of his favorite combat boots and discarded them over his shoulder.

The Great Lord of the West had returned from his patrols to discover the culprit behind the disappearance of many of his personal objects. It seemed that his only son and heir had missed him too much this time, or so he thought...


End file.
